


A Hero's Reward

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: When Weiss makes good on her reward to Ruby for saving her life, what surprises await?





	A Hero's Reward

The sun shone brightly, the wind blew briskly, and the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company paced nervously. Should one ask her, however, she would merely glare icily and resume her pacing.

 _“I’m not nervous. How could I possibly be nervous? It’s just a dinner date. A dinner date with Ruby Rose.”_ She paused in her pacing. _“I’ll be fine. It’s just Ruby. Just the girl I’ve been crushing on for the past year… who took an almost literal bullet for me two weeks ago. I am so screwed.”_ Her pacing resumed, much to the consternation of anyone in the room.

From above the icy dust mage, a groan emerged, “Ugh… do you have to pace so loudly? Those heels are driving me nuts, Weiss.”

Peering upwards, Weiss scowled at the blonde brawler, “I fail to see how my taste in footwear is of any concern of yours, Yang.”

Rolling off of the bed and landing with an ungraceful thud, Yang Xiao Long dusted herself off and stretched, “Fine. I’m up. Hey Kit Kat, want to go work out? That way these two lovebirds can relax?”

A dry chuckle came from behind her latest literary conquest, “Sure.”

Weiss stomped her foot and was about to begin another ‘legendary’ tirade when Yang gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Looking up in surprise, blue met lilac as Yang interrupted, “You’ll be fine, Weiss. You two have been dancing around this almost since you met. If either of you need anything, you have our number. If things don’t work out, I’ll show you the wonder and glory of ice cream. If they do, I’ll add sprinkles to celebrate.” Yang winked and swept from the room, her dusky partner slinking in her wake.

Blake turned to regard the stunned Weiss, “She’s not wrong. You two will be fine. Just relax and be yourself. It’s who Ruby fell for, so she can’t be all bad.” The faunus closed the door behind her, leaving Weiss to her thoughts.

 _“They’re right. Just be you. Be Weiss Sch… be Weiss. Note to self: Look up personal records from Atlas to see if I have been disinherited and disowned. IF I have, must come up with new name. This is most vex…ing.”_ Her thoughts trailed off as she beheld the vision in scarlet before her.

Standing nervously, with a cute, yet ready grin, was the object of her affections, Ruby Rose. Her eyes scoured the younger girl’s frame, appreciating the ankle high shoes, the long, toned legs connecting to her still developing hips, waist, arm in a sling….

Weiss’ appraisal of Ruby’s physique derailed at the reminder of recent events.  She clinically admired the almost lush red sweater the younger girl wore, but the shocking hunger that filled her gaze previously was surpressed.

“Ruby… h..hi.”

Smiling sweetly, Ruby scratched the back of her head, “Hi there, Weiss! Are you ready to go?”

With a soft grin, Weiss bowed and offered her arm. “Indeed, my lady.” She glanced up briefly to catch the crimson blush blooming upon her cheeks.

Wrapping her good arm and a bit of her torso around the offered arm, the two savored the moment of closeness before seemingly as one departing their shared flat.

ooOOoo

After a half hour spent in quiet conversation as the pair strode with lackadaisical intent toward their dinner destination, Weiss came to a stunning conclusion, _“I haven’t been this happy in… I can’t remember.”_ She turned her attention towards her date, who was looking around at the world, taking in the sights with the wide-eyed wonder of youthful innocence and the restrained patience of maturity keeping her on Weiss’ arm. The combination, Weiss discovered, was enchanting. _“How did I get this lucky?”_

The pair arrived at their destination. Having been stationed in Mistral, they had become quite homesick for the slightest hint of the familiar, and the niche restaurant selling Valean cuisine was a welcome sight. Striding into the door, Weiss and Ruby both noted the relative newness of the establishment compared to the surroundings.

Drawing up to the hostess, the former heiress politely requested, “Two for Rose.” The hostess perked up at the voice, and her eyes widened at the name.

“Right this way, ma’am. We have a special table set aside for you.”

Confused, yet eager to get on with their meal, they gamely followed. Unlike the surrounding tables, with their odd merchandise advertised on the walls, and paper lanterns lighting the booths, this table was set with candlelight.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Weiss strode boldly to Ruby’s chair and seated her date, then took her own seat. She glanced up to see her partner with a blush to give credit to her names. “I wonder why they went all out on this. When I made the reservation, I didn’t make any special requests…”

A gruff yet kindly voice responded to her bafflement, “Because you and yours saved our lives.”

Turning in her seat, Weiss stared in shock at the elderly man standing behind her. His wizened features cast in a kind smile, and the hostess standing beside him.

Ruby chirped happily, “You’re the shopkeeper! Weiss, remember when I told you how I met Torchwick the first time? He ran the dust shop!”

Weiss’ features drew up in confusion, “He also ran the noodle cart at the Vytal tournament.”

Chuckling at the dust mage’s observation skills, he clarified, “After our dust shop was hit, I decided to retire and open up a restaurant. We opted for Mistrali cuisine in Vale, so it seemed logical and fitting to do Valean here. You girls kept the Grimm and White Fang off our backs long enough to evacuate, and for that we are in your debt.” The pair bowed deeply, “Team RWBY eats for free in our humble establishment. IF anyone gives you trouble, send them to me or my granddaughter.”

The familial duo returned to their respective posts in the kitchen as Weiss turned to regard Ruby. The tears streaming down her face were at odds with the smile that outshone the sun. “Ruby?” Weiss rushed to her side and pulled her into a loose embrace.

Sniffling, Ruby beamed, “We saved someone. We actually made a difference…”

Looking deep into her partner’s eyes, Weiss saw her partner beginning to heal. The ghost of Pyrrha’s death finally beginning to be exorcised. “We certainly did. Do you want to head home? We can always do this again another time.”

Lightly pushing Weiss back, Ruby straightened in her chair, “Nope! I am on a date with the best girl in the world and I got the best news ever.” She smiled and continued cheekily, “And I’ll take that as a request for a second date.”

Ruby picked up her menu, “Shall we order?”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short, but this is the second in the Dream Come True AU as well as the prompt First Date for White Rose Week 2017.


End file.
